magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Homunculus
A 'Homunculus '''is a type of being that is barely understood and rarely seen. The process creating them is lost knowledge left behind by the Ancients, and the number of people in the world capable of pulling it off can be counted on someone's fingers while still having some digits left over. Currently the only known living Homunculus is Mahieu. Creation Process A Homunculus can only be created with a voluntary participant. A false body is created with magic, using knowledge unknown, and a trinket is created which is bound to the Homunculi's body with an unbreakable spell - the trinket must be unique, handmade, able to be worn by someone, and bearing a flawless piece of jeremejevite. When the body is ready, the volunteer is put to sleep with a very strong spell. While sleeping, the soul is taken from their original body and placed into the body of the Homunculus using the trinket as a conduit, also using knowledge unknown. If the participant is not willing it cannot be done, since a soul cannot be removed from its body against its will. The original body is a blank shell without the soul inside; it can either play host to another soul such as a ghost though that causes the body to deteriorate quickly, it can be preserved with magic in a sort of stasis, or it can be killed since it will die on its own within a week if it is not preserved. Most often the original body is preserved in case the soul rejects the Homunculus body, which has been known to happen though no one with their current knowledge knows why. When the soul its transfered to a new body, if the soul does not reject said body, the body takes on the old Abilities and Flaws of the original body as well as having its own built-in ones activated. If the soul is removed from a Homunculus body, the soul will survive when transfered to a new container but the old body will quite literally fall to pieces. They are one-time use constructs. As long as the trinket remains whole and the soul remains in the Homunculi's body, it cannot be killed. Often trinkets were enchanted to resist damage or created using materials that are difficult to destroy - or both! Appearance The appearance of the Homunculus varies, depending on the desires of the creator and their own shaping magic ability. An unskilled creator may only be able to make Homunculi with non-humanoid or small bodies, such as the form of a small monster or beast. This was common back in the days when Homunculi and their creation process were more well-known. Sometimes, an unused Homunculi body can be found in dungeons or ruins. If someone with the ability to make one is able to get hold of these bodies, the process becomes much easier for them though they cannot alter the body's appearance and thus are limited in what they can create. All Homunculi have markings on their bodies that glow with the color of their aura, along with matching glowing irises and black sclera. The shape of the markings depends on the whims of the creator. Abilities / Flaws There are many different abilities/flaws tied to the homunculus, the following are just a small set of examples. ''Indomitable Construct ''- Having a false body makes the Homunculus much stronger and hardier than mortal beings. Strength and Vitality are increased by 150% and gains towards those stats are much easier. The Homunculus is immune to most diseases, illnesses, or poisons, and do not get fatigued or need as much sleep as other races. They also have greatly enhanced regeneration while in combat, often recovering from wounds within seconds to minutes depending on the severity of the injury. Conversely, potions of any sort do not work on them and healing magic or support buffs are reduced in effectiveness by 90%. Faint Glow - The homunculus' markings give off a faint glow. The light they generate is not enough to illuminate anything other than themselves, and is much easier to see in the dark. The glow is brighter the healthier they are, a person in low health would have a very faint glow. +5% to vision limiting percentages, -50% to stealth when active. ''Undying Loyalty ''- A Homunculus cannot harm or allow harm to come to their Master, and they must obey their Master's short-term orders. The Homunculus' Master is determined by an item or trinket that the Master must wear at all times for its effect to be active. The Homunculus' ownership can be passed person to person, but if the ownership trinket is given to the Homunculus they may choose their own Master. Alternatively they can wear their own trinket, or hide it. If the trinket is destroyed, the Homunculus will die, but as long as the trinket remains whole and undamaged the Homunculus cannot be killed. ''Honest Face, Honest Heart - A Homunculus-unique Flaw. The Homunculus can only make facial expressions when they truly feel the emotion they are trying to convey, and can only convey said emotions by willingly doing so - their face will never change to reveal what they are truly feeling without their conscious decision to do so. They can only smile when truly happy, or frown when truly sad. Otherwise their face remains expressionless and unreadable. Unless properly conveying an emotion, the Homunculus takes a 50% penalty to their Charisma score. This ability becomes nullified if the Homunculus becomes affected by Blood Frenzy, Berserk, or Disorientation until they come to their senses. ''Golem's Suppression ''- To counteract the extreme stat gains Indomitable Construct provides, Golem's Suppression makes it much more difficult for the Homunculus' Intellect and Wisdom to rise. Also receive a 50% penalty to those stats. This only applies to magic cast by the Homunculus themself; any magic items that draw automatically on someone's power will still use the base stat levels without penalties applied. Category:FAQ Category:Races